You Again
by PrInCeSsFBi
Summary: Sequel to Sisters' New Destiny: Barbus enlist the help of a mortal who has a grudge against Kyle to distract him from his charges, the daughters of Wyatt, as he send past problems and demons to attack. Kyle must get his feeling out for her to help him
1. A Demon

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed no need for a weird disclaimer this time around. I've had this ready for like a week.**

Sequel to Sisters' New Destiny

_It's been a few months since the daughters of Wyatt became the Charmed Ones and since Cecilia's disturbing premonition. Shortly after the spell the girls' powers came, at full speed. They are still trying to control them now and Kyle testing them constantly hasn't been helping. _

Eddie sat in his prison cell glaring at the wall infront of him. That was all he did. The anger in his expression was good enough for the guards to simply leave him alone.

Suddenly, the cell door opened and the two guards came in. Without saying a word they handcuffed him and walked him to a small room. Inside an old man wearing nothing but black, a wry smile, and a long croaked nose, sat.

"Who are you?" Eddie spat at the man.

"Aaaaaa…Eddie. Who am I is not the point. I am simply here to help you." The old man calmly said.

"I don't need another damn counselor ya hear!" Eddie yelled as he jumped up from his chair. The old man smile widened but he did not flinch at the outburst.

"Yes, well, would you like to know the person who put you in here?" The old man asked.

"I already know who _he _is!" Eddie replied.

"But, do you know where he is?" the old man asked again. "I do. I know you want your revenge; I want him out of the way." With that a long blade appeared out of nowhere in his hand. Eddie fell back, with the chair, to the ground.

"What the Hell are you?!" Eddie demanded. The old man merely smirked. Playing with the blade he looked back at the startled inmate.

"A demon."

**A/N: HA! I KNOW VERY SHORT BUT THAT IS ME LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**


	2. Coffee

**Disclaimer: do not own Charmed**

Lena Halliwell walked down the manor steps in a pair of light sweat pants and a sports bra. _Why did her ancestors ever not consider the idea of air conditioning? Why?! _As she walked to the kitchen door for her coffee noticed something was off. Where was Kyle going on about his rant for possible demons he did every morning. She opened the door to the kitchen. Suddenly blue orbs appeared in front of her and a loud shout startled her.

"DEMON!" came Kyle's shout. Lena screamed and fell back onto the ground.

"KYLE!" she yelled at the pain in the ass whitelighter. He merely ignored her and began to correct her mistakes.

"Ok. When a demon attacks you don't scream and fall down." He began looking down at her. She grunted and swung her leg around, tripping him to his back on the ground as well.

"You do not test me until I have had my coffee." She screamed at him. He grinned at her. Suddenly Cecilia came running in with her shorts and white tank top.

"What haa…OW!" She yelled as she tripped over Lena and felled on Kyle who groaned as the wind was knocked out of him.

"God! Cc get off me." Lena moaned as she pushed her younger sister's legs off her.

"What are you two doing on the ground?" Cecilia asked as she got up.

"Ask Kyle. I'm getting coffee." Lena grumbled. Cecilia looked at him with a suspicious glare.

"You guys need to be ready for any demon attack. They aren't going to wait until you had you cup of coffee to attack." Kyle simply explained.

Just as if it was listening the small television turned on. All three jumped.

"Why does it do that?" Cecilia asked as she saw her sister shake her head as she finally took a sip of her coffee. Then she saw Kyle snap his head up as he heard what the woman on the television was actually saying.

"Eddie Kovac is still on the loose. The guard who was watching him as he was with a visitor was found stabbed in the heart Friday. That visitor is still unidentified. Kovac was sentenced to life at he was found guilty of the murder of three young school girls. The girls appeared to have been sexually abused before they were finally executed with a gunshot to the head. He is extremely dangerous and should not be confronted if seen. In other news…" The woman continued. Kyle ran over to the television and quickly switched it off.

"Kyle…you ok?" Lena cautiously asked. He didn't answer but just stared into to space, until he finally snapped his head towards them.

"Ye…yeah go wake Bianca we have to practice today." Kyle murmured. Cecilia's face brightened up as she scurried up the stairs. Lena didn't keep her eyes off the whitelighter who would make eye contact with her.

"Kyle…do you know that dude on the TV?" She asked.

"Yeah…I do." He whispered back. Before she could ask anything more they heard the two women upstairs scream up stairs.

"BIANCA HALLIWELL! WAKE UP!" Cecilia yelled.

"GET OUT!" Bianca yelled back at her.

"YOU ARE MISSING THE COFFEE." Cecilia mocked. Before another word was said Bianca shimmered down to the stairs infront of the two. Then she grabbed a mug.

"Personal…"Kyle began but Bianca threatened him.

"If you even think of finishing that sentence I am going to shove this mug down your throat."

111111111111111111111111111111111

"Now that I've gotten you out of your Hell hole you have to do something for me." Barbus hissed at the man in front of him.

"Aren't we in Hell right now though?" Eddie laughed. "And who said I was planning on doing anything for you?!"

"Do not test me. I can do thing against you that you can't even imagine." Barbus hissed again. "I can turn you greatest fear against you." Then he handed Eddie a knife. "This blade is an atheme. It is dipped in a poison that can kill the agent you seek revenge against."

"Why do I have to use that thing?" Eddie said not taking the blade.

"You want to see him suffer don't you? Now when you find him you'll most likely see him with three women. _Bitches_. You are not to harm them. They are for me to handle." Barbus ordered. "Remember I am watching. Do not cross me." He adds as Eddie accepts the blade.

**A/N: I FIGURED BARBUS HAS EVOLVED IN TIME. WHAT DO YOU THINK? YOU LIKE? KYLE MIGHT BEING GOING THROUGH SOME ISSUES SOON. THAT'S ALL I CAN SAY.**


	3. Training

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed**

"Very good." Kyle gasped on floor as Cecilia held Excalibur to his throat. As she removed it he grabbed his sword on the ground and stood back up. "Alright Lena your up next. I'm going to throw random attacks I want you to stop them." Lena stood up rolling her eyes as she and her sister switched places. Standing there for a moment Kyle drew in a breath. Then he grabbed a small atheme and threw it at her. Raising her hands she frozen the small blade. Conjuring an energyball he threw it at her before she could recover from the atheme attack. Waving her arm, the ball hit the railing of the stairs. Then he threw several fireballs at her, where she countered by sending a stream of water. Then he ran to her with the sword he used with Cecilia. She fell to the ground but swung her leg around like she had done earlier that day causing Kyle to fall on the ground. Then she threw a small elderbolt.

"Vanquish. Good." Kyle wheezed as he got up. He looked at his charges who were practically falling asleep on the stairs. "What?! What's wrong?"

"Kyle…You hear that? That's my tummy I need FOOD!" Bianca yelled at him.

"I hear that." Cecilia agreed.

"What?! We just started." Kyle said in confusion.

"No. We've been at this for about hhmmm…five hours. It's three o'clock." Lena retorted looking at the clock. "You wouldn't let us eat breakfast. See ya." She adds as she orbed up to the kitchen. Following, Cecilia pushed her younger sister off her and ran up the stairs. Rolling his eyes, Kyle had to agree as he noticed his stomach growl. Stepping over his youngest charge he left her in the basement alone.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Well, it is about time you came up." Lena said as she saw Bianca coming through the basement stair. "I'm going to go and do something at P3 and then pick up some Chinese from Chinatown. K?"

Bianca looked up and saw that her sister had changed into a pair of dark jeans and a black tank top. Then she looked a down noticing that she was still in her _Larry_ and shorts.

"Sure." She mumbled as she walked past her sister and up the stairs.

"Ooookay." Lena muttered as she turned around, got her keys, and walked out the door, to her car.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

As Lena got to her car she had a sudden urge to look around. She had a strange feeling of being watched. She sighed when all she was a strange man who looked oddly familiar but she quickly demised the idea and started the car.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Eddie sneered at the old pink house infront of him. The FBI agent was going to pay for placing him in Hell. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he saw a young woman with long brown hair come out of the house and walked to one of the cars in the driveway. She stood start up and looked around cautiously. Eddie thought for a moment that she had spotted him. He gripped the handle of the small knife as she looked at him. But relaxed as she got into her car and drove away.

Then his gazed moved back at the house. He looked at the front window and spotted his prey. He was talking with this other women with light brown hair, who appeared to look very similar to the first. They then started to laugh at something the women said but the federal agent stopped as he thought he saw something. He looked out of the window. Eddie stepped behind a tree as he still took a glance at the house. He would have to come back. It wasn't the right time to attack just yet.

**A/N: JUST FOR ALL OF YOU TO KNOW LARRYS ARE WIFEBEATERS I JUST DON'T LIKE TO CALL THEM THAT SO WE MADE UP THE NAME LARRYS. **


	4. A Feeling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed. **

Bianca felt so strange. What happened? What was she feeling? It felt…dark, it felt evil, but it felt great. She felt free. A voice in her head was egging her to do something. Something that she wasn't quite sure of. But there was no way she could tell her sisters or Kyle. They would try to take this feeling away. She knew that soon she would have to stop them. She would have to kill them.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Kyle…what did you see?" Cecilia asked as Kyle closed the shades in the front windows. She got no reply. "Kyle?!" finally he looked at her.

"What...Nothing. It was nothing." With that he ran out of the room and up the stairs. Rolling her eyes she walked out and into the sunroom. Her stomach growled. She hoped Lena would be back soon with the food.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Kyle walked into the attic. Did he really see Eddie? Or was he just overworked. He knew that he was working the girls a lot but he had to get them ready for when Barbus chose to attack. He didn't need to deal with this right now.

The memories of that case caught up with him. It was a case he would never forget. The poor girls. The youngest had been thirteen. He spent almost half a year looking for the bastard that did it to them. Now he was out again. But he couldn't do anything to catch him again. He was dead after all. He wondered if Kovac knew that. Finally Kyle noticed that his charges would be in danger. _I'm going to have to teach them to disarm a fugitive. Kovac may be old now but he's probably still skilled with a weapon._

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Lena had the strange feeling still, that she was being watched. What the hell was going on? _Kyle's paranoia has worn off on me. _She laughed at the thought. Martin, the manger of P3, walked in.

"What's so funny?" He asked laughing along.

"My life. How was your weekend with Nicky?" She asked.

"We spent all day Sunday watching those old movies. Some were so ridiculous. The ones about the future with robots and flying cars." Martin laughed. "But it made him happy so I couldn't argue with him about it."

"O I see he gave you those puppy dog eyes B taught him." Lena laughed.

"So that is where he got them. I thought his mother taught him that. Tell your sister _thank you so much." _Martin replied. Then Lena sent another shot at the door of the club. "You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah…It's just…Never mind. Hey I've got ago and get some Chinese. You'll be able to open the club tonight right?" Lena rushed as she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah…Are you sure you're ok?" Martin asked as he gentle stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"Yeah. Positive. "Lena replied with a smile. Then she brushed past him, up the stairs, and out the door.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Barbus smiled as the witch took a glance his way. He watched as the mortal talked with her and as she rushed out. Smiling he figured it would be time to attack the sisters again. This time instead of the youngest he would throw something at the eldest. Without her sisters the middle would be a snap to take out.

**A/N: THIS WAS GOING TO BE LONGER BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GOOD TO END THERE. AGAIN, I'M SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS. THIS IS FREE WRITING TO ME. USUALLY I ALREADY HAVE THE STORIES WRITTEN OUT. BUT THIS HELPS ME WITH MY "McGee BLOCK."**


	5. A Tail

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed**

As Lena walked into the Manor, she was suddenly attacked by her sisters who grabbed at the bag of food and ran in different directions.

"Ya'll are welcome!" Lena yelled. She noticed that Kyle hadn't come down for the food. Sighing she got a fork and grabbed the small box. She began to climb the stairs. "Kyle you better be in the attic cause I'm not scrying for your ass." She muttered.

As she stepped up from the stairs, she suddenly lost her balance for some reason. She let out a blood curling scream as she toppled down the stairs and to the ground.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Kyle was drifted off in a restless sleep, on the small ancient couch in the attic.

_He wanted to move but something wouldn't let him. He saw the first young girl. Eddie was laughing as he played with the girl's body, with a small pocket knife. He was laughing as he cut open her blouse revealing the girl's bra. Laughing!_

_Then it showed the two other girls. They were staring at Kyle. A look of hatred and disappointment on their faces. _

"_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I was too late. I know. I should have tried harder." Kyle plead._

"_Shut up bastard. I was thirteen, and you let him kill me. You let him touch and then kill me. You were too slow." The young girl spat._

Kyle shot start up. He panted as he realized it was just a dream. Wiping his hand over his face, he felt the cold sweat all over him. The tears streamed down his face, he couldn't stop them.

Suddenly he heard a loud scream and what sounded like a something fell hard. He immediately recognized to be Lena's. Without hesitation he orbed downstairs.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Cecilia ran downstairs as she heard her sister scream just as Kyle orbed down. She began to look around for a demon of some sort but stopped dead in her tracks. Kyle did the same thing. Cecilia eyes bugged out as she saw her sister.

"O my God." She gaped.

"O my God! Lena!" Kyle repeated as he quickly took action. As soon as he touched her face, Lena began to stir. Looking around, realizing she was on the ground her face went from confusing to pure shock.

She ran her hand over the golden scales that covered her body. In the place of her jeans was a long golden fish tail.

"What…A…why do I have a tail?" Lena yelled. Then her eyes moved to her breasts that were also cover in the golden scales. "O my God!" Bianca chose the moment to stroll down the stairs.

"What did I miss?" She casually asked.

"What did you miss? What the hell is wrong with you? I have scales or did you miss that?!" Lena yelled at her.

"O my God...what happened?" Bianca asked even more casual than her last question.

"What did you do?" Cecilia growled Kyle.

"Me?! You think I would do this?" Kyle asked her.

"Here is your lunch!" Lena piped in throwing him the small box that somehow miraculously didn't break. "What do we do? I would prefer to not be fish woman forever thank you!"

"Um…I don't know. I've got to go check with the Elders." Kyle began to orb quickly but Lena pulled him back down.

"No, they take to long. Orb me to the attic I know someone who can help." Lena sighed.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

The white swirling lights cleared to show an old version of Phoebe Halliwell. She had her normal smile on as she saw who had summoned her.

"Hi girls! What's u...oooooooo!" She began before she finally caught a glimpse of Lena on the musty couch. "I…oooooooooooo…what happened?" She said as she walked forward and was no longer appeared transparent.

"We don't know." Cecilia said.

"I was walking up the stairs taking Kyle some lunch and then this thing appeared." Lena huffed.

"So what are we supposed to do with fish girl here?" Bianca hissed. The entire attic stared at her.

_Something is not right with her._ Kyle thought, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well, there is one thing we can do." Phoebe spoke up. Lena looked at her cautiously as she noticed her great aunt didn't finish.

"That would be…"

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

"OW!" Lena moaned as she was dropped into the bathtub full of water and bubbles. "How exactly is this supposed to help?!"

"You're going to soon feel the call off the sea. It is going to be very strong but you have to fight it. I'm going to tell you what you Aunt Paige said to me when this happened. _The call of the common bathtub is just going to have to do." _Phoebe mocked her sister's tone. She laughed at the memory.

"Great." Lena hissed as she tried to fix her hair.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Bianca had gotten bored and walked into her room. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Suddenly flames in the corner of the room caught her attention.

"Hello, Barbus. Nice to see you…un vanquished." Bianca greeted the demon.

"My dear. I see the Shadow has gained full control of you." Barbus said as he walked around. "Tell me how is your sister. I heard you were having a fish problem."

"Don't be lame Barbus." Bianca sighed. "I knew that was your doing. What was the point?"

"Well, I'm planning on finishing the Charmed Ones off for good."Barbus explained. Bianca merely rolled her eyes and interupted him.

"Yeah. Who hasn't? anything else." She moaned of boredom.

"You see I'm pissed off after your great aunts vanquished me the last time. As you know I am in the running for becoming the Source. Would you like to join me?" Barbus ranted as he spun around the room. Bianca pretended to think for a moment and smiled.

"Sure."

**A/N: O NO THE WOOGY IS BACK…AND BARBUS…AND THE TAIL…WHAT DO YOU THINK? KYLE IS HAVING ISSUES! WHAT'S NEXT…WELL I DON'T KNOW…BUT I WILL…SOON!**


	6. Sure as Hell Can Try

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed**

_Yet again Kyle was in a terrible dream._

"_You were late! I was thirteen years old! I still had a life infront of me!" the young victim screeched at Kyle._

"_I'm sorry! Please I don't know what to do now!" Kyle tried to hold back the tears._

"_Sorry! Sorry! It was because of you that I'm dead. This is all your fault Brody!" the second victim spat at him. Then Eddie Kovac walked between them and began to speak in a calm voice. His face showed nothing but amusement. _

"_You see Agent Brody, the only one to blame for this crime is you. Who better than to decide then the victims. You were slow. I told you that you needed to pick up your pace. Did you? Well I guess we can see the answer to that." Kovac laughed at him._

"_I...I..." Kyle began but he stopped suddenly._

"_KYLE!" then he felt water._

5555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Lena woke up suddenly. She didn't know what but something was very wrong. Looking over at Kyle who once was asleep in a chair was now on the floor. He was tossing and turning. Sweating and hyperventilating. Lena began to panic at the sight of her whitelighter.

"Kyle wake up." Lena whispered. She knew that she was going to have you be louder but she was still groggy from being awake so early.

"I'm sorry." Kyle mumbled. "Please."

"Kyle! Kyle, wake up!" Lena said a little louder. She looked around for something to poke him with. Being stuck in bathtub was becoming a real pain.

"I…I" Kyle panted. Finally realizing what she should have done earlier, she flipped her tail with one swift motion and spread water all over him.

"Kyle!" She yelled before she splashed him. He shot straight up off the ground gasping for air. He looked around and finally broke down, crying. He held it in for so long he couldn't do it any longer. He sat there for a moment, his head in his hands, until he felt a hand grab one of his.

"Orb us to the attic." Lena softly said. Without much hesitation he orbed.

Lena found herself on the lounge in the attic. Looking down she saw that Kyle was still on the ground. She was glad her sisters were asleep. She didn't think that Kyle would want them to see him like this. She didn't have to wait much longer as Kyle pulled himself together and began to talk.

"I…Um…I was just coming out of my rookie years. This case came up. I think it was my…fifth case. This girl was found. She was so pale. No more than sixteen. Her shirt was ripped and she had bruises all over her body. It was terrible.

Then it happened again. This time an eighteen year old. She was going to start college the fall after that. The bruises were bigger than the first one, but I knew…I knew it was the same guy.

This suspect, Eddie Kovac, he came up. I question him. He had this grin on his face the entire time. As if he didn't even care." Kyle began to sob again but took a deep breath and continued. "I knew this was the guy. I just knew it. But the system didn't come up with enough evidence to keep him. As he was leaving he whispered something into my ear. '_You better hurry up Brody. Pick up the pace before another girl gets hurt.'_

Later that night, He called me. Laughing. I could here the girl in the background screaming. Once we got trace I sped out to were the location was. As soon as I opened the door…which was the most stupid thing to do… nobody made sure that I was secure. I just busted in. As soon as I opened the door I saw them. The girl was thirteen. Thirteen! He was laughing as he stood on top of her dead body. Laughing until court came. Then he was pissed. They didn't give him a sanity plea. They knew perfectly well that he was sane."

"Kyle…That wasn't your fault. How could you even think that?!" Lena whispered crying as he told the tale.

"Because…Because I was to slow. The ME said that the girl couldn't have been dead for more than an hour. I was to slow and she died. Maybe if I would have gotten there sooner…" Kyle began but Lena finally grabbed his hand and made him stop pacing.

"Stop it! That guy was some sick bastard who took pleasure in seeing weakness in his victims. You had nothing to do with that." Lena forcefully said. "Those deaths were terrible but you've made up for it. You are probably one of the most caring guys I know. That case was in the past. We are living in the future; you can't change what was meant to happen. I think…I think there are things that we can't change. But we sure as Hell can try. And I know… You work your ass off… Do make me summon your dead colleagues to tell you that either." Lena whisper. Finally he was looking at her in the eyes. She finally could see his blue grey eyes. Finally she could see him smile.

After sitting there for more than an couple hours, Kyle finally got up. He looked as he saw Lena was asleep. Sighing he pulled a blanket and placed it on top of her. He knew that she was going to need some water at some point so he walked down the creaky stairs of the Halliwell Manor and made his way to the kitchen. It was nearly three in the morning.

Getting the water in a pitcher he heard something. Placing the pitcher on the island he slowly walked to the basement door. He opened it expecting someone to be in there but no one was there. If they were there they were doing a pretty good job blocking him from sensing them.

Making his way to the bottom of the stairs He turned around to see someone flame in behind him. Before he could do anything a high powered energyball was thrown straight to his chest. He flew halfway across the basement until he hit a wall and fell. Everything was completely black.

**A/N: AGAIN I'M MAKING A KYLE LENA BONDING MOMENT. I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT THEY JUST SEEM TO CLICK IN MY MIND. WHAT DO YOU THINK?**


	7. Missing Him

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed**

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY I WAS LATE ON MY UPDATE!!! I WAS STUCK IN THE ER FOR LIKE FIVE HOURS! SO HERE IS A NICE LONG CHAPTER.**

Lena woke up to find herself in the attic. Alone. Where was Kyle? She was really worried about him. Not only because she had learned to deal with him 24/7 but…but something. What was it that she was feeling? She had never felt this before.

"Kyle." She called. No one came. "Kyle come on. Please." No one.

The feeling just kept nagging at her.

66666666666666666666666666666

Kyle slowly opened his eyes. The first thought that appeared to him was Lena. Was she ok?! Then the second thought was to look at where he was. His head wouldn't move. Then he suddenly realized that he was surrounded by clay. Why was he in clay? Better yet…how was he gonna get out?

"_Kyle." _Lena was calling him. _"Kyle come on. Please."_ He grunted as he tried to break the clay. Nothing. He had to get out. He had to get to her.

666666666666666666666666666666

"She loves him." Bianca whispered. For once her face showed surprise. Cecilia looked at her.

"How do you know?" Cecilia asked her. The cold face came back on her sister's face.

"Well I was meant to become an empath at some point; it might as well be now." She spat back. Her sister eyed her before she walked into the attic.

"Honey what's wrong?" Cecilia asked Lena.

"Kyle! He won't answer my calls." Lena franticly said.

"Maybe he's blocking you." Bianca coolly said

"He always answers my calls." Lena said even more worried. "After we …" She started but choose not to go on.

"After you did what?" Cecilia asked her.

"Nothing." Lena whispered. "KYLE!" No one.

6666666666666666666666666666666

Something reminded him of this moment. He remembered something about being covered in clay from the Book of Shadows. The old Charmed Ones had a demon that shrunk his victims, covered them in the clay, and baked them. But from his view he was still his normal size and all he saw was dark. But how did they get out of the clay to vanquish the demon?

He suddenly remembered that Paige had orbed. He was so stupid to not think of that in the first place. He orbed. It didn't work. Whoever attacked him must have put some sort of shield up. Slowly he noticed that he could barely move. _The clay must be hardening. _

66666666666666666666666666666666

It had been all day and Kyle was still not answering her call.

"Where is he?" Lena mumbled as she played with her hair. She began to think of his smile. She really liked it. _What are you doing? He's your whitelighter!_

She snapped her head in the direction of a corner in the attic. She could have sworn someone was there.

66666666666666666666666666666666

Cecilia was now getting worried. Kyle had been gone all day. It was already dark outside. Usually they would be toning him out while he lectured them about demon this and demon that. But, something was just not right.

Sighing Cecilia looked around the kitchen. She was drawn to the basement door. Looking around Cecilia grabbed the flashlight on the counter and opened the door. Listening to her instincts she began to walk down the stairs. Making it to the bottom she showed the flashlight around. No one. Turning around to go back the stairs she yelped as she saw Kyle. He was just like a statue, covered in clay.

A note in her memory shot up. A demon made clay statues out of his prey. Walking quickly to him, she flicked her hands and made the statue explode. Kyle quickly reappeared. He gasped for air before he began to fill her in.

"Demon! Come on we have too…" he began but a scream came from upstairs.

"CECILIA HALLIWELL GET… YOUR…ASS UP HERE!" Lena yelled. Then a loud thud came. Both Kyle and Cecilia orbed to the attic.

Kyle pulled Cecilia down as a fireball was sent their way. Cecilia began to make the demons in front of them explode. Kyle moved over to Lena who was stuck under the lounge.

"Where is Bianca?!" Cecilia screeched as she was blocking attacks against not only her but her older sister and her whitelighter. Suddenly the demons stopped.

"I'm right here." Bianca smirked as she walked in front of the group of demons. Waving her hand Cecilia disappeared…Leaving Kyle and Lena alone in the attic.

**A/N: OK SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIND THE RIGHT WAY I WANTED TO PUT IT! IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW…WELL HELL…REVIEW ANYWAYS!**


	8. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed **

Cecilia found herself in her bedroom. Barbus sat waiting on her bed. He smiled as he waved his hand over her face. Concentrating in his palm he snickered.

"How cute. You're greatest fear is that he'll come back and do the same thing to you he did when you were seventeen." Barbus sneered. Suddenly Cecilia snapped her head in the direction the of her door as it slammed shut. A tall blonde man with piercing brown eyes stood. She gapped at him, barely noticing Barbus flame out.

"Grant!" She breathed.

"I'm back bitch." Grant replied back as he walked towards.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Kyle moved in front of Lena who was still stuck under the lounge. Bianca merely laughed. Lena stared down at the floor as a scream was heard. Bianca smiled.

"I see Grant's here." Bianca snickered.

"Kyle! You have to get to Cc!" Lena screamed.

"Not with out you." He stubbornly protested.

"I'll be fine! Go!" She stopped as another scream was heard. "NOW!" she remembered that bastard Grant. How could he be back? She remembered her sister after the event. Kyle reluctantly looked around and orbed out, down to Cecilia's room.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The sight shocked him as he found Cecilia alone, on her bed screaming.

"Don't touch me! Please! No!" Cecilia sobbed as she thrashed around on her bed. Kyle rushed to her side.

"Cecilia he is not real. This is Barbus. He isn't real. Fight it." He pushed. "Don't let him take advantage of you. Not again. Not ever. You are stronger than he is. You hear me?! Fight him."

"You're not real." Cecilia whispered. "You aren't real." She said a little forceful.

"That's it. Tell him." Kyle praised.

"YOU DON'T OWN ME!" Cecilia screeched as she shot straight up. She looked around, panting. She wiped away the sweat as she looked at Kyle, shaking. He smiled at her. "He's gone. He's gone." She softly repeated. The smile soon escaped Kyle's face. Instead of his smile his face twisted in pain.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Eddie grinned as held the small dagger in his prey's back.

"Kyle!" the woman screeched. "How…How…"She stammered but Barbus choose to flame in at that moment.

"A darklighter poison dipped atheme. Much better than those silly arrows." Barbus smirked. Kyle turned around to face them.

"Eddie!" He gasped.

"Hey Brody." Eddie sneered, holding a bloody atheme.

"I'm done with you now." Barbus spat at Eddie. Eddie began to stammer at him.

"What...What are you talking about? No!" He yelled as Barbus sent a fireball his way. He screamed in agony as he became ash.

"Mortals…they are a pain in the ass." Barbus sighed. Thinking quickly Cecilia grabbed Kyle and orbed out.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777

After throwing her sister around a little, she was finally unconscious. Bianca walked dully to her, a fireball in her hand. She was just about to throw it until, Barbus stopped her.

"Wait…I need one more thing from your fish sister." He sneered making Bianca put out her fireball. She pouted as Barbus turned to an unconscious Lena.

**A/N: WHAT DID YOU THINK. CC HAS A PAST BOYFRIEND. YIKES1 TRUST ME THE RMANCE IS COMING IN THIS NEXT CHAPTER.**


	9. Loving You

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed**

Cecilia and Kyle found themselves in the back room of P3. As soon as they full appeared Kyle began to fall to the ground. Cecilia grabbed him before he could hit the ground and helped him to the small couch in the corner.

"ARGH!" Kyle groaned. "You have to…ARGH…get back to the manor. Lena…I left her in the attic."

"She can handle herself. If someone were to get to Bianca, it's her." Cecilia mumbled. She hoped Martin had gone home already. "Come on we have to get someone to heal you."

"No…You've got to…Go! I can't lose her." Kyle moaned.

"She's really gotten to you hasn't she?" Cecilia whispered. Kyle realized what he let slip and looked away, without answering.

"Leave me…You can't let the power of three be destroyed." Kyle answered finally. Cecilia smiled as she realized the truth. Her sister finally found someone. She could barely imagine the love that Kyle and Lena felt for each other. She began to turn Kyle around.

"ARGH! What are you doing?" Kyle groaned again.

"I'm going to try and heal you." Cecilia merely replied.

"Don't…You can't rush into your powers." He tried to stop her but she wouldn't listen.

"I'm not going to stop from trying. I know my sister cares about you and I am not going to just give up on the man of her dreams. You two have this thing where you avoid my questions. Everyone can see it. I know you love her." Cecilia forcefully said. She wasn't going to do that to her sister. Her sister who finally found someone, no way she was NOT going to try. Whether her sister or the whitelighter admitted it, Cecilia knew the truth.

Kyle finally gave up. Cecilia began to concentrate on tapping into her healing power. Her mind drifted to her family. To Brian. Her first love. Then she drifted to the night when Grant came into her life. To the moment Brian had been killed trying to protect her. He gave his life for her. She would always love him.

She grinned as she noticed the golden glow come through her hands. Kyle's breathing began to take a regular speed as the wound in his back healed. Finally Kyle looked at her.

"You should have done that. You can't go and push yourself with your powers." He whispered. Cecilia merely rolled her eyes; she knew Lena would hound her about it later. She walked from his side and to the middle of the room. Closing her eyes she drew a deep. She concentrated on her sister.

"LENA!" She yelled as she got a connection. Blue orbs appeared.

Kyle ran to the form on the ground. Turning Lena over, they both gasped as the saw a shell over her heart. The auger shell glowed as it sucked her immortality away.

"O God!" Kyle whispered. He pulled the shell of her and threw it to the far corner and held Lena in his arms. Putting his hand over the wound he tried to heal her, it wouldn't work. "Lena…Lena…Come on heal!"

"I'm going to go and hold off the demons. Take care of her." Cecilia reluctantly said. She was hesitant to go but knew that the best way to protect them was to distract her sister and Barbus. Finally she orbed out.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Kyle finally gave up on healing the mermaid in his lap. Lena softly began to stir. Her eyes moved up to the man's face infront of her. She smiled at the eyes she loved so much.

"Hello Special Agent." She softly whispered as she called him by her nickname she gave him.

"Lena?!" Kyle breathed. Her eyes began to close again and her breathing raced.

"Kyle…I…I" she whispered before her face fell into her whitelighter's chest. Kyle noticed that her breathing stopped. He began to sob.

"Lena…please…I… I'm sorry! Don't go! I…I need you. Your sisters need you! Please don't." He sobbed hugging her close to him. He placed his face to the soft brown hair. Nothing could keep the tears from falling. "I can't loose you…I…I love you." He whispered. Finally he admitted it, but of course he was to late. He was always to late. She would never know how he really felt about her. Too late! Crying he looked up, seeing something that shocked him at first.

Her tail disappeared…and her legs reappeared. Finally getting out of his shock he realized that she was human. He moved over to her wound on her heart again and began to try and heal her.

**A.N: WHAT DID YOU THINK. GOD THAT WAS A HARD CHAPTER TO WRITE. I DON'T EXACTLY KNOW WHY. SO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	10. Crap

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this damn story…don't want to get in trouble do I. where would you be without me.**

The tears fell freely down his cheeks. Kyle didn't care anymore. He laughed in victory as the wound on Lena's chest finally closed and she opened her eyes.

"Hi." She smiled…at him. Her smile made him melt inside, but suddenly a wave if guilty filled him.

"Lena…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have left you. I couldn't loose you." He begged with her body still in his arms. He never wanted to let her go. Never again. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Kyle…"Lena began. But he continued.

"I love you…I…I've loved you ever since I meet. I loved you and I couldn't tell you. Don't ask why. I don't even know. I...I..." Kyle rambled. He planned on saying more but Lena raised her hands, grabbed his face, and pulled him into a long kiss. I kiss that seemed to last forever. Finally Lena broke away.

"I love you Special Agent Kyle Brody." She softly stopped his ramblings and gave him another kiss. "I have to go and get my sisters back." As she got up from his lap, she slightly looked down. "Hhhmm…Ok. First I change then… I save my sisters." She adds noting her now naked body. Kyle turned around giving her some privacy, as she got a spare set of clothes from the dresser.

999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"BIANCA! Enough with the fireballs!" Cecilia yelled at her sister as she ducked for cover.

"Your Bianca is gone witch!" Bianca hissed.

"Well who the hell are you then?!" Cecilia yelled again before ducking another fireball.

"Cecilia, don't you remember your other fear that both you and you sister shared?" Barbus whispered to her.

"The Woogy!" Cecilia mumbled as realization hit.

"Yes. Now you've lost two sisters." Barbus began but stopped. Bianca and Cecilia turned to find Barbus fly through the air and across the attic. There stood Lena, with a death glare. Everyone gasped when they realized she no longer had a tail but was in a pair of jeans and blue tank top. Kyle quickly orbed in, behind her. Barbus got up from where he landed and summoned a group of brute demons.

"You deal with B." Lena shouted to her sister as the demons quickly circled around her. The demons sent giant energyballs at her. Ducking down, Lena conjured an atheme and threw it swiftly at one of the demons who screamed as he burst in flames.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

"Come on Bianca! I know you're in there." Cecilia muttered.

"Wrong! She's gone bitch." Bianca spat back.

"No she isn't. You just corrected me. My sister loves to do that." Cecilia tried again, toning out the explosions that were coming from the direction her older sister was at. "CRYSTALS!" as added orbing the crystals into a circle. "Bianca fight it! You stubborn ass. How could you let a shadow thingy take control? "

"No…" Bianca mumbled.

"Come on B! Fight him. You are a Charmed One. How in Hell did he take over you so easily." Cecilia pushed. "Do you remember the story Aunt Phoebe told us? Say the rhythm with me." Then she began to chant. Bianca fell to her knees.

"I am Light…I'm…I'm one too strong to fight…return to darkness where…shadows dwell…"Bianca mumbled.

"That's it B. You can do it." Cecilia praised.

"You can not have this Halliwell." Bianca continued.

"Keep going B." Cecilia yelled.

"Go away and leave my site, and take with you this endless night" Bianca screamed finally. A large dark shadow came screaming out of the young women's body and soon was vanquished.

"Damnit!" Barbus sighed again. Then he smiled. "This is just like a reunioun. Let's see who is up next." He smiled. Waving his hand, someone the sisters remembered from the stories their Grams and Great- Aunts told them, formed in.

"Crap." Bianca mumbled.


	11. Past Love& Demon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed.**

The demon towered over everyone in the attic. His read skin and black tribal markings were unmistakable. Barbus merely grinned as he flamed out, leaving the Charmed Ones with the one and only Belthazor.

Waving his arm forcefully, he sends Lena and Kyle on top of each other. Cecilia flicked her hands as she blew the demon up. It didn't even make a dent in him. Belthazor smirked as he sent an energyball at Bianca. Getting up, Lena raised her hands causing the demon to freeze…until he adjusted which made her curse.

"Damnit!" she hissed as she nearly missed a fireball. Bianca joined her sending her own balls of energy and fire. Lena flicked her wrist sending the stubborn demon into a pile of boxes. Slightly thrown off, Belthazor quickly shook his head before sending a high power energyball. Bianca jumped out of the way before she heard the scream of her sister. Looking up she saw Lena on a collapsed table and Kyle quickly scramble over to her and started to heal the great gash on her shoulder. Smirking, Belthazor waved his arm sending, the pathetic whitelighter into unconsciousness.

Distracted with the sudden attack, Cecilia chose the time to sneak behind the demon. She received a nice back kick in the stomach for it as well. Belthazor walked over to the mess that Cecilia had fallen on. He quickly gripped her neck and whispered in her ear.

"Orb and I kill your sisters." He snickered not really looking at her face before turning to the other two Charmed Ones.

"Let…go of her!" Lena spat as she sat up.

"O come on. Aaa. Wait witch. Don't wanna hurt your sister in the process of hurting me now do you?" The demon growled at Bianca who reluctantly put out the large fireball in her hand. Laughing Belthazor turned the witch in his hands around to finally see her face. He gasped as she jumped slightly and shut her eyes closed. Bianca and Lena noticed the confused look on the fierce demon's face. "Phoebe!" He whispered.

_**Phoebe: **__And now it's time to vanquish you. (Belthazor changes back into Cole.) Don't even think that's gonna save you._

_**Cole: **__I don't. I just wanted you to see who I really am, Phoebe._

_**Phoebe: **__I've seen who you really are... Belthazor._

_(She gets ready to throw the potion.)_

_**Cole: **__Wait, wait, I won't hurt you._

_**Phoebe: **__No? It's a little too late for that don't you think? Why? Why didn't you just kill me? Why did you have to put me through all this? Was it some sick twisted demonic thrill? Was that what it was?_

_**Cole: **__No, that's not it._

_**Phoebe: **__Then what was it?_

_**Cole: **__I couldn't kill you. I tried. I was supposed to. I mean, at first you and your sisters thwarted my attempts. Even when I went back in time to destroy your line on All Hallow's Eve._

_**Phoebe: **__That was you?_

_**Cole: **__Then Troxa, Andras. I got him to strip your powers, to make you vulnerable. I had you too, right where I wanted you. All I had to do was finish the job. But I couldn't. Because I realised I loved you._

_**Phoebe: **__You bastard._

_**Cole: **__That's the truth, Phoebe. I admit everything else is a lie, but not that. I know you know that too. In your heart. This isn't a mask, Phoebe. It's who I am. Who I really am. I'm half human. My father was mortal._

_**Phoebe: **__You're lying._

_**Cole: **__How else would I bleed red? Even as my demon self. You have to believe me, Phoebe. I forgot what it was like to be human. To feel, to care. Then I met you._

_**Phoebe: **__No, it doesn't change anything. Because you're still a demon._

_**Cole: **__One who's done unspeakable things. (Krell appears near by.) But you've awakened something in me, Phoebe. Something I thought had died a long time ago. My humanity, my ability to love._

_**Phoebe: **__I wanna believe you._

_**Cole: **__Then let me prove it to you. (Cole spreads out his arms.) Vanquish me._

_Then the flash skipped_

_**Krell: **__I should've known you'd come back here._

_**Cole: **__Don't hurt her._

_**Krell: **__You disappoint, Belthazor. You've changed, you let your weaker human side affect your better judgment. It's going to cost you your life. (He holds up the potion. Phoebe kicks it out of his hand and then kicks him. She blocks his punches and kicks him again. He falls over a coffin. Phoebe jumps on top of the coffin and as she jumps back off to kick him, he disappears. He reappears behind her.) Witch._

_(She turns around. He holds up his hand ready to zap her.)_

_**Cole: **__Nooo! (Cole zaps Krell and vanquishes him. Cole stands up.) Do you believe me now?_

_**Piper: **__(from outside) Phoebe!_

_(They stop kissing.)_

_**Cole: **__I better go._

_**Phoebe: **__They'll keep looking for you until they find you._

_**Cole: **__Your sisters?_

_**Phoebe: **__Them too._

_**Piper: **__(from outside) Phoebe?_

_**Phoebe: **__Give me your shirt._

_(She starts taking off his shirt.)_

_**Cole: **__My shirt?_

_**Phoebe: **__Hurry up. (He takes off his shirt and Phoebe drops it on the ground. She picks up the potion and gets out the dagger.) Give me your hand. Trust me._

_(Phoebe cuts Cole's hand with the dagger and squeezes the blood onto his shirt. She drops the potion onto his shirt and it burns and makes a loud noise.)_

_**Phoebe: **__Nobody will look for you anymore. You're dead._

_**Piper: **__(from outside) Phoebe!_

_**Phoebe: **__Down here. (to Cole) You have to go. Please._

_(They kiss and Cole shimmers out)_

"Phoebe!" Belthazor repeats again as he was release the young witch's throat, staring at the witch's around him as if he was seeing the ones he knew before, once again. The emotion her great aunt had fekt shown on Cecilia's face.

**A/N: SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG. I WAS HAVING MCGEE BLOCK ON THE THING I DO TO HELP WITH MY MCGEE BLOCK…LITTLE NOD TO NCIS…SO I WENT ON A FIELD TRIP AND WAS LITERALLY UP IN A FLIPPIN TREE ALL DAY!**


	12. Trust?

**Disclaimer: Do not own Charmed**

"Phoebe?!" Belthazor whispered squinting at Cecilia even harder. Cecilia sensed her older sister summon up a hell of a lot of energy.

"Don't!" she yelled not taking her eyes of the demon. "Wait!" Belthazor looked up at Lena. Walking towards her he looked at her face. She didn't step back but kept her glare.

"Piper?!" He asked her. Then he rushed over to Bianca who unlike her sister stepped back into a table. "Paige?!" It was his turn to move back rubbing his temples. "How is this…?" He growled. Cecilia cautiously walked over to the demon.

"Cole?" She hesitantly asked. He looked at her.

"You…You…I'm sorry…I…I…" He began. Lena wasn't all that convinced.

"If you are Cole turn into your human form. I know you've got one so don't lie to me!" She demanded.

"I can't…My human half is stuck in Limbo. The …" the demon began Lena cut him off.

"I know what Limbo is! How are we supposed to know this isn't a trick?!" She challenged.

"I don't understand. I'm not supposed to be here." He rambled again.

"Well…Hell yeah you ain't supposed to be here!" Bianca yelled at him.

'_Grams would have killed you with that English young lady!_' Telepathically told her sister.

"You…You are the daughters of the twice blessed right?!" Belthazor questioned.

"Nothing really new there!" Lena replied. "Answer the question!"

"There is no time! Barbus…" Belthazor began as he paced.

"Barbus my ass! We have Belthazor in our attic!" Lena yelled at him. She walked over to Kyle as he began to stir.

"No that's not the point…he'll send more…we…I can help." He practically begged.

"Are you kidding me!?" She screamed. She brushed the hair out of Kyle's face silently waking him up.

"Wait! Lena stop!" Cecilia yelled at her sister. She bravely walked farther towards the demon. She looked him in the eyes. "Your love was huge! Enough that you two were happy…for a little while?!" She whispered to him.

"Yes for a little while." He mumbled back. Sighing Cecilia towards to face her sisters.

"I think he could help." She said. Lena studied everyone's face in the attic. She felt like she didn't want to trust him but there was something there that was edging her to it.

"Fine…How do you expect we do it?!" She sighed.

"You three need a potion and a spell to defeat Barbus. He is more powerful than any of your relatives has ever faced." Belthazor gladly informed.

**A.N: I WAS GOING TO WRITE MORE BUT I'M EXHAUSTED. I'VE PROBABLY HAD ABOUT TWENTY HOURS OF SLEEP SINCE SATURDAY. IT IS NOW…45 MINUTES TO SATURDAY AGAIN...I LOVE YOU AND ALL BUT IM GOING TO BED…BYEBYE**


End file.
